


Gimmicky Pirates Fail a Kidnapping

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: Dualscar, famous pirate, attempts to show his son the basics of a kidnapping. The targets? The Crocker Siblings.Pirate AU, gift for a secret santa!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this here, so here it is! Kinda short, but people seemed to like it. :3

  Dualscar wasn’t the best pirate, but he was probably the richest, and probably one of the most famous ones. He had a recognizable face (Two scars marring his otherwise handsome visage) and never went anywhere without his trusty cape. Said cape got in the way more often than not, but it made people _know_ who he was. When they saw a silhouette of a pirate with a spiked cape, it struck fear into their hearts. 

  Maybe he was the most gimmicky pirate. He’d been accused of that by an ex, once. There were a few stains on his past, a couple mishaps and broken hearts and failed adventures.

  Still, as he looked at his boy, a young lad by the name of Eridan, he couldn’t be prouder of the legacy he was leaving behind. Eridan’s cape was a little too long, and dragged on the ground. He also sported a lock of violet hair. It was a wee bit cringy in Dualscar’s mind, but who was he to stomp on the creativity of a young boy growing into his father’s role? Perhaps, in time, dyed hair would become as fearsome as a cape with a spiked collar.

  Eridan stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with the gold clasp of his collar and muttering quietly. Dualscar cleared his throat, and the boy looked up at him.

  “You ‘bout ready for this, lad?” Dualscar asked. Eridan stepped back from the mirror and squared his shoulders. He had the look of a man ready to do whatever was needed. Dualscar’s heart filled with pride, and he gave Eridan and approving smile.

  “Yes, Sir.” Eridan said. Dualscar nodded curtly.

  “Let’s go, then.” He said. He turned on his heel, and exited the cabin. Eridan trotted after him, the sound of his shoes clacking on the wood of the ship under him.

  The crew of the ship stopped their work to look at the captain and his son as they walked onto the deck. Dualscar nodded once, and they returned to their work. On occasion, especially after such a mission as the one he was about to undertake, Dualscar would give a speech.  But this time, there was nothing to say. It wasn’t like they’d be going on the mission, so there was no reason to attempt inspiration.

  Eridan followed his father off of the ship. Dualscar had sent one of his men ahead to get horses, and the man was waiting at the end of the dock with them. He handed them off to Eridan and Dualscar.

  Dualscar climbed up on his horse with ease. Eridan more or less scrambled up. He was still trying to get his land legs and he’d ridden only a handful of times. Children. They could be so helpless sometimes. Dualscar nudged his horse into a slow walk down the street. Eridan’s horse followed.

  The port that they had landed in was not a particularly busy port. But it had two people that could make Dualscar an even richer man then he already was. John and Jane Crocker, two siblings who were distantly related to Lady Crocker. The woman was insanely rich. Old money and all that. And she’d made herself much, much richer then she’d started out. She could afford a good sized ransom to save her relatives.

  Dualscar had studied the maps and knew the route to his destination well. He urged his horse along, and led Eridan to the mansion. He didn’t go up the walkway to the mansion, instead opting to trot his horse past it. He could see two teenagers on the front lawn, a girl and a boy. The targets were ripe for the kidnapping.

  His plan was simple. Wait until dark, then sneak into the house. He’d already received confirmation that the servants had been paid off. He would tie up and gag the brats, and drag them back to his boat. If anyone tried to stop him, he’d shoot them. Eridan was there to help him by carrying one of them on his horse, and to watch Dualscar’s back. As well as simply to start learning the ropes of the most basic of kidnappings.

  Nothing would go wrong.

  Dualscar stopped his horse, and swung off it. Eridan followed suit wordlessly. He copied the way his father tied up his horse, and followed him down one of the servant’s paths to the side of the mansion. He really was learning well. No unnecessary questions or complaints…

  The kidnapping was almost…dull. They grabbed the kids, who were too sleepy and weak to really do anything (Although the girl did get in a solid kick that left Dualscar’s head ringing.) and whisked them out to the horses. The ride to the ship was fast and silent and uninterrupted.

  It went perfectly.

  The crew muttered and a couple clapped as Dualscar drag the brats onto the lighted deck. No time was wasted there, however. Boasting too early had gotten Dualscar in trouble before and he wouldn’t make the same mistake this time. They were dragged down next, into a room that Dualscar had made special for them. As he tossed them into the room, Eridan popped up next to his elbow. He’s got that glint in his eyes, the _did I do good_ glint that he carries around with him until Duascar either says yes, or curses at him until he leaves him alone. Aye, it’s hard work bein’ a father.

 Dualscar pats Eridan on the head, twice, and grinned down at him.

  “Good boy. You did good tonight.” Dualscar said. Eridan puffed up a little, looking so proud of himself, and Dualscar suppressed a chuckle. Eridan’s ego was a fragile thing, and Dualscar wasn’t trying to put him in a bad mood. No, tonight was a night for celebration!

 “Thank you, sir.” Eridan said. Dualscar ruffled his hair, and the boy wrinkled his nose slightly. Ah, right, his hair. Dualscar removed his hand and Eridan carefully pushed it back into it’s regular style.

  Dualscar pondered for a moment as he watched Eridan adjust his hair. The boy still wanted to prove himself, of that Dualscar was certain. He could do it by guarding the new prisoners, although they didn’t really need to be guarded. But it would keep Eridan away from the drinking of the others and whatever swordfights might break out. Eridan was so much better with guns and Dualscar didn’t want him to become a drinker. Maybe he was too young to be a guard, but…

  “I want you to do something very important for me.” Dualscar said. Eridan looked up at him, eyes wide. “I want you to guard the prisoners. Can you do that for me?”

  “I sure as hell _can!”_  Eridan said. There was a gleam of pride in his eye, and a touch of childish excitement.

  “Good man. Just stand here outside the door, and keep them from getting out. If they do escape, come and get me right away. Understand?” Eridan nodded quickly, and Dualscar allowed himself a small smile before turning and heading up.

  The crew had already taken the ship out of the docks, and was sailing out to sea. Soon, they would be far away from anyone who could stop them. Not that the police of that small town could’ve done much against Dualscar anyway, but he didn’t want any more trouble tonight then he had to have.

  The crew was a riot that night. They laughed and sung and told jokes, and Dualscar mostly watched. He drank until his head was warm and fuzzy, and then tipped his hat over his eyes and dozed. The crew left him alone to rest.

  For a while, all was well. Then someone shouted. Dualscar jerked up to his feet, and followed the gazes of his men. The deck fell silent as the crew watched a row boat in the distance. Very. Damn. Far. Away. The captain grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists.

  Without a word, he stalked down to the deck. Eridan was laying on the ground, eyes closed. Dualscar applied a swift kick to his knee, and Eridan jerked up with a gasp. There was a note on the door and Dualscar grabbed it as Eridan stumbled up.

_Pirates:_

_Nice try, hoo hoo! Better luck next time! :B_

_-The Crockers_

  Dualscar stared at the note in his hands. Jane and John had escaped. The Crocker Heirs had somehow outsmarted his crew and left the ship. And he was left with a scrap of paper and a very upset son. He sighed deeply and put the paper down. He glanced over his shoulder at Eridan, still hunched over with a cold rag pressed against his head.

  “Eridan?” He asked. Eridan looked up. His face was grim, but resigned. He’d accept whatever fate came his way. He’d take responsibility for letting them escape. Pride welled up in Dualscar’s heart, and he waved Eridan over.

  “Yes, Sir?” Eridan said, lifting himself to his feet and striding over. Eridan had become strong and brave, willing to do the hard thing and more then capable of it. Yes, he might screw up, but he was still a child. And Dualscar _was_ proud of him.

  The captain considered his words carefully. He wasn’t exactly used to this whole positive reinforcement thing yet. He reached out and awkwardly patted Eridan’s shoulder a couple times and said, “You did good today.”

  Eridan’s eyes seemed to grow two times larger, and he stared up at Dualscar. The surprise on his face was plain and endearing.

  “How about you and I talk about your future duties over some rum, yeah?” Dualscar asked. Eridan almost grinned as he nodded, and Dualscar patted him again. “All right, kid. Go on up to the deck.”

  “Yessir. Right away, sir.” Eridan said. He bounded up the steps to the deck, and Dualscar followed slower.

  Missing out on the ransom was a blow to both his ego and the crew’s morale, but there would be other chances to suck some money from the upper classes. This was a learning moment for Eridan, and Dualscar could teach him from this.

  Being a father was harder than being a pirate, but it wasn’t any less rewarding. 


End file.
